The subject matter disclosed herein relates to visual presentation of information, and more specifically, to visualization of cycle times.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of computer instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. For example, a communications bus may be used to send and receive signals cyclically to the various devices in order to synchronize the execution of computer instructions. However, the communications bus may communicate with various types of devices from different manufacturers. Accordingly, configuring and/or programming these multiple devices may be complex and time consuming.